Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight, and more particularly to a sight including magnetically attractable elements respectively disposed in adjusting elements and an erecting unit, so that the adjusting elements can tightly contact the erecting unit.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional sight 100 includes a main body 10, an elevation adjusting element 20, a windage adjusting element 30, an erecting unit 15 and an elastic element 25. Both the elevation adjusting element 20 and the windage adjusting element 30 are mounted on the main body 10. The elevation adjusting element 20 extends into the main body 10 and has a first front end 22 placed against the erecting unit 15. Also, the windage adjusting element 30 extends into the main body 10 and has a second front end 33 placed against the erecting unit 15. The elastic element 25 is disposed within the main body 10 and against the erecting unit 15.
During adjustment of bullet impact points, the elevation adjusting element 20 and/or the windage adjusting element 30 is rotated so that the first front end 22 and/or the second front end 33 moves the erecting unit 15 in a first direction. The elastic element 25 is deformed to generate an elastic force as the erecting unit 15 is moved. The elastic force is configured to resist against the movement of the erecting unit 15 in a second direction opposite to the first direction, so that the erecting unit 15 keeps contacting the first front end 22 and the second front end 33. Such arrangement sustains the operational reliability of the elevation adjusting element 20 or the windage adjusting element 30. In addition, the sight 100 includes a reticle which is moved as the erecting unit 15 is moved. The reticle is able to provide a positioning reference for the user during the adjustment of the bullet impact point.
In the structure described above, if the range of the adjustment of bullet impact points is large, then the movement of the erecting unit 15 is wide and the elastic element 25 is susceptible to elastic fatigue. The elevation adjusting element 20 and the windage adjusting element 30 may be unable to keep contacting the erecting unit 15 due to the elastic fatigue of the elastic element 25. As a result, the maximum adjusting amount of the sight 100 cannot be reached in practice, the movement of the reticle by operating the elevation adjusting element 20 or the windage adjusting element 30 may fail, the trace of the reticle may be not a straight line, the reticle may jitter irregularly, and other problems may also occur. All the problems described cause the error of the adjustment of bullet impact points.